The Undercover Agent
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: What would happen if we added in an extra character to the tale of fast cars and amazing drivers? What if she were Tej's sister? What if she has her eye on a certain man known as Roman Pearce? Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast and Furious franchise in anyway possible. All rights are reserved to their proper owners and/or creators. I am entitled to ownership of my original charact
1. Rhea Parker

Rhea "Re" Parker-Pearce

 **age:** 23

 **status:** alive

 **residence:** Miami, FL

 **occupation:** street racer, hacker, grifter, pickpocket, martial artist, FBI agent (undercover)

 **appearances** : 2F2F, F5, F&F6, F&F7

 **Physical Description**

 **gender** : female

 **hair color:** dark brown

 **eye color:** hazel

 **Relationships**

 **Romance** : Roman Pearce (boyfriend, fiancé, husband)

 **Family** : Tejron "Tej" Parker (brother)

 **Friends** : Dominic Toretto, Han Lue, Roman Pearce, Jimmy (Jimmy Lee), Slapjack (Jackson Andrews), Luke Hobbs, Ricos Santos, Tego Leo, Brian O'Conner, Gisele Harabo, Letty Ortiz, Elena Neves, Monica Fuentes


	2. The Night That Started It All

Chapter 1: The Night That Started It All

 **Hello everyone. This is just a simple kind of prologue of the story.**

 **P.S.: Also, to the guest reviewer, I made the story's main character this way for a reason. She is not a criminal for one, those are skills she picked up before she was spotted by the FBI for her skills and they cleaned her record afterwards. Ever since she has followed the rules of the law up until now. Oh by the way, I don't give a flying f*ck if she is supposedly "Mary-sue." I wrote her the way I wanted to, there is nothing you change about it. Also if you are so upset, MAKE YOUR OWN STORY! Oh and how about you don't stick around to read mine since you have to be so negative, no one likes a negative nancy.**

 **Anyways I hope everyone is able to enjoy and please give constructive criticism and no flames. As you can see, I don't enjoy dealing with answering negative people.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Fast and Furious franchise in anyway possible. All rights are reserved to their proper owners and/or creators. I am entitled to ownership of my original character and original plotline.

* * *

In the city of Miami, the streets seemed a bit too quiet right about now. Especially since things are never quiet in Miami. Inside a room of a large compound, there was a woman standing in the dark shadows of the night. There were a dozen screens lit up with camera monitors. She pressed several buttons before the monitors turned off, looking to be disabled.

She walked outside of the room, making sure to be silent as well. In the light, the women revealed to be a young black woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a pink loose shirt, light wash denim jeans, and white heels. She walked down the hall to another door. She knocked lightly the door, soon it opened revealing a hispanic woman with brown hair in a bun and a tan tank top and jeans that hugged to her body.

"Hey you ready Monica?" the woman said to the other.

"Yes, I am. Are you Rhea?" the women now know as Monica Fuentes replied.

The woman, Rhea, nodded as she turned around and headed out of the building. Monica following after her towards a black TVR Tuscan Speed Six with silver stripes and low silver lights underneath.

Rhea and Monica entered the car before Rhea turned her car on and headed to Juancito's Garage, the place where the street races take places. She rode down the streets fast without stopping since she knew that the races would start soon.

"So, how do we know that O'Conner will be there? That he is the right one for the job?" Rhea asked Monica.

"You have to trust the plan Rhea. All we have to do is send a signal to Customs Headquarters that O'Conner has been spotted and my team will take care of the rest. We can't do this alone anymore, we need them to bring him into this. Especially since Verone is looking for drivers."

"Okay well we're here. Let's go."

Rhea parked in an empty lot two blocks away before Monica and her walked to where the races would be held at.

'Shit, this is Tej's garage… I better not let myself be seen.' Rhea thought to herself.

Monica and Rhea walked through the crowd and stood as they waited to see what would happened. They noticed O'Conner as well as he stood next to his car, which was a silver-gray Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 with blue racing stripes, side graphics, and neon lights roll into the intersection.

Brian looked over them, more specifically Monica. Rhea rolled her eyes as she could see the sexual tension that was happening between the two of them. Monica and her walked away a minute later as O'Conner got into her car and the race was about to begin.

Rhea and Monica headed to a secluded area before Rhea sending footage of O'Conner being there from her phone. After they were done, they headed back to wait for the arrival of the street racers.

"You are so obvious Moni." Rhea stated.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

"I mean how you were giving O'Conner back there sex eyes."

"Ha you are ridiculous Re."

"Oh really? Don't cry later on when I say I told you so."

They both looked onward as O'Conner came back to the garage as the winner. A couple of seconds later, the only girl racer came in as second place. Monica and Rhea watched as O'Conner collected his money before the looked over at them. He quickly walked over to them.

"Hey there."

Monica just laughed and Rhea rolled her eyes before walking away to the car to let Monica deal with the player. a few seconds later Monica came into the car.

"So did you and him kiss?" Rhea asked sarcastically.

"No, he is too busy worried about running from Markham probably. We should head back now though. Verone can't get suspicious of us now." Monica replied.

'Yeah yeah, you are lucky that you are my best friend Monica. I can't believe we have been with Verone for almost 12 months now."

"I lost count after a while…"

"Monica, we will get through this. Don't worry about it."

"I hope you are right Rhea."

The two women continued to ride in silence as Rhea drove through the city of Miami back to the compound. They arrived shortly after a couple of minutes thanks to Rhea's driving skills. They said goodnight to each other before heading inside to their rooms for the night. Rhea laid down on her bed and enabled the camera screens again. Rhea added footage from the between the time she turned off the cameras to when she turned them on in order to make it look like nothing happened. After Rhea was done doing this, she changed into comfortable clothes. She fell asleep wondering what would await her next on this undercover job.

* * *

 **This is the end of the prologue, I hope all of you enjoyed and I'll see you next time. Please follow, favorite, and review! No flames please!**


End file.
